Hayden
by Ash Colored Wings
Summary: Hayden had always been that kid that fell asleep in class, the one who is constantly yelled at by teachers. But when she gets to camp, she knows her life is going to be better, and not just because she gets to sleep whenever and as long as she wants.
1. Chapter 1

"_Don't do it, Bruce!" I screamed as Bruce Wayne stood on the edge of his own building, "I found the peanut butter, Bruce, I found it! You don't have to do this!" I yelled, the wind ripping at my long, cotton candy blue gown. Bruce glanced back at me, his lips parted, his eyes those belonging to a man who had lost everything. _

_As I watched, I could see a hopeful glint ignite. His eyes were zeroed in on the container in my hands. In my hands, behold, was one of the last jars of peanut butter on earth._

"_My word, Hayden… how did you do this? I thought- I thought peanut butter was lost forever…" Bruce said, his eyes never leaving the jar. _

"_The Joker kept a stash. I found it all, stole it, and its all back at my place. I'm willing to give it all up to you, Bruce, if you'll just tell me what you've been hiding all these years." I said, handing Bruce the jar, which he cradled._

"_You swear I'll get the rest of the peanut butter?" He asked. I nodded, "This is indeed a small price you ask me to pay. I am Batman, Hayden." He asked, and I smirked._

"_I knew it all along. The peanut butter is on the way to your place in three… two… one." I pressed a large red button on my control pad. An explosion could be heard and seen in the distance, and a white box sprang up from a inconspicuous red-brick building. A fan came out of one side as the parachute was released; it began spinning, pushing the box in our direction._

_Soon, it arrived. It fell into my arms, and the fan folded up and disappeared back into the side. I undid the harness the box was in, and the parachute fell to the ground. I opened the box and handed it to Bruce, who looked like a blind man who had just gained his sight._

_His eyes welled up with tears as he set the box down, smiling at me through the tears that burst from his eyes._

"_Oh Hayden, you are truly the best friend I could ever wish for." He said, flinging his arms around my neck. _

"_Bruce, you do not know how much-" _

"Hayden!" I bolted up, to see my mom glaring at me from the doorway, her hands on her hips.

"Yes, mum?" I grinned, rubbing my eyes, and she rolled her eyes.

"You have about twenty minutes until school starts, and I doubt you want to be late on your last day of school. Detentions transfer over to the next year." She said, and I jumped out of bed as she left. I grabbed a pair of clothes before running to the bathroom.

After brushing my hair and teeth as quickly as possible, I threw on the dark blue basketball shorts and white hooded sweatshirt I'd grabbed, before putting my golden blond hair into a messy bun.

I ran to the kitchen, grabbing a packet of pop tarts, quickly ripping the wrapper off and throwing it into the garbage before stuffing both of them into my mouth as I pulled on my white Nike Airs. I took the pop tarts out of my mouth as I slung my backpack on, quickly going to give my mom a kiss before leaving, slamming the door behind me.

Despite knowing that I now only had about ten minutes to get to school, and it was a fifteen-minute walk, I didn't walk faster then usual. Instead, I took my time, munching on my pop tarts, even stopping to take a picture of the sunrise. It was kind of my way of saying 'I'll do what I want when I want, not when my school wants'. Plus, the sunrise was really pretty, and I was still really sleepy and wanted an excuse to stop and close my eyes.

When I finally reached the school, the halls were empty and the announcements over the intercom filled the halls, Ms. Godfrey, our assistant principal, speaking in her annoying, scratchy, old lady voice about the results of the home basketball game last night, one that probably no one had gone to.

I was almost to my Comprehensive English class when I heard something sounding strangely like a growl from behind me. I turned around, to see Kaitlin Conrad there, smiling at me with her dazzling white teeth, though her eyes suggested that she's closer to being angry rather then happy. Really, _really_ angry.

"Hello, Hayden." She said. I blinked. How did a senior head-of-every-club-out-there, to-be Prom Queen know my name?

"Err… hi, Kaitlin." I said, awkwardly, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes, though I could never keep the urge to just lay down in a comfy bed away. She probably thinks I'm a creep, since I've never had one class with her, or ever actually been socially involved in anything involving her, and yet I knew her name, "How's it going…?" I asked lamely.

Kaitlin's expression darkened, and she glared at me. As I watched, her hair seemed to become fire, flaming on top of her head, and her eyes became blood red. Since she was wearing a skirt, I could see that her right leg had become something somewhat akin to that of a donkey leg, fur, hoof and all. Her left leg seemed to have become shinier and harder, almost looking like metal.

"I will not play these games, half-blood. Do not try to stall your death." She said, and I saw white fangs flash as she spoke. Those were new. It took me a few seconds to comprehend what she'd said. Half blood? My death? Huh… maybe _this_ is a dream and in real life I _am_ Hayden Mullard, savior of everything (including peanut butter) and everyone in Gotham, and Batman's to-be girlfriend and fiancé.

"Uh huh." I grunted, closing my eyes as I yawned again. I used my hand to pinch my arm, but when I felt the actual pain, I let out a squeak, pulling my hand away quickly.

So… this was really reality, and Kaitlin Conrad was actually part donkey, part robot and part vampire… somehow, I'm not surprised. Anyone that perfect has to somehow be related to the Cullen's.

"Now, this is the part I enjoy." Kaitlin said, and my eyes flew open as she bared her fanged teeth, jumping with her hands out reached. In that moment, I'd never been so terrified. You would be too if you were looking at someone attacking you who had vampire teeth, red eyes, flaming hair and toothpaste-add-worthy white teeth.

Somewhere in my conscious brain, I wished that she would just stop, just fall to the ground and leave me alone, though I never in a millions year have expected it to actually happen. As I thought it, she paused mid-air, falling to the ground, curling into a fetal position as she began snoring.

I bolted, sprinting out the school doors and onto the sidewalk, ignoring traffic as I ran across the street. I ran the whole mile home, something I'd never done before, or knew I could do before. I guess being scared to death increases your stamina.

A/N

You might have guessed Hayden's godly parent by now, and if you haven't, you'll just have to wait and see :) .

Review or PM me, whether you want to tell me what you think about my story so far, if I should continue it, or you want to tell me about how your soccer game went, whatever. If you have any questions, I'll answer them, as long as that doesn't mean I have to spoil the rest of the story.

Hope you enjoyed, and expect an update with the next week, at the longest.

-Ash Colored Wings


	2. Chapter 2

I stumbled back into the house, out of breath. I slammed the door behind me, and my mothers' eyes shot over to me from where she still sat at the kitchen table, reading the daily news.

"Honey, why are you back so soon? Was school canceled?" She asked, and I shook my head, bent over panting.

"Kaitlin, " I paused to take a deep breath, "Conrad, senior, attacked me. But she was really weird looking. Now that I think about it, she kind of looks likes one of those, " I paused again to breath, "things in Greek mythology, but I can't remember the name. They're the children of… Hecate, I think, and I think it begins with an 'e'." I said, trying to remember the name. It was on the tip of my tongue.

I didn't just happen to know a random fact having to do with monsters out of Greek mythology, I'm actually sort of a Greek mythology buff. My mom had always been into it, and when I was younger she'd forced me to learn about all the gods, major and minor, and their parents and children, plus all of the major Greek locations, like Tartarus, the Underworld and Mount Olympus.

"What did it-she look like?" My mom asked, her eyes more awake and alert then before as she waited for my answer impatiently.

"One leg was metal, one leg looked like it belonged to a donkey, it had a hoof and all that. She had red eyes and fangs, like a vampire, and her hair was-" My mom cut me off.

"Looked like it was on fire?" My mom finished for me, her eyes drifting from me, instead focusing on her newspaper, though I knew she wasn't reading it.

"Yeah, actually. Do you know what it was?"

"Empousai, a child of Hecate, goddess of magic. It was real, Hayden, which means we have to leave. Go pack a few weeks worth of clothes. We need to go, now." She said, standing up, accidently knocking her coffee on to the table as she did.

"Are you sure about this, mom?" I asked, and looked down at me.

"Yes, hon. Go pack, we don't have much time."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Hayden was stuffing her duffle into the backseat of the Mullard's Chevy. Her mother hadn't told her where we were going yet, but for some reason, Hayden didn't think she planned on staying with her, since her mother hadn't pack a thing.<p>

Her mom backed out of the small driveway, almost knocking over their neighbor's mailbox, before speeding down the road. Hayden didn't pay attention to where they were going, instead waiting for her mom to explain herself. But she didn't, and after they got onto the freeway heading South West, towards Staten Island maybe, Hayden posed the question.

"The empousai was one of many, Hayden. More monsters will follow you, now, and there's only one safe place you can go." She said, and a crease formed between Hayden's brows as she frowned.

"Why are they following _me_?" Hayden asked, still frowning, but now leaning on the window of the truck, trying to make sense of her day as she closed her eyes.

"You, Hayden…. You are what people would call a demigod. Half human, half god. Greek god, that is." Her mother said, but when she looked over to see her daughter's reaction, she chuckled slightly, despite how worried she was.

Hayden had fallen asleep, and was mumbling something about Batman only loving her for peanut butter. Ms. Mullard smiled sadly, knowing this was one more thing she'd miss, turning back to watch the road. She loved her daughter, and while she would miss Hayden while she was at Camp Half-Blood, she knew that Hayden would be safer and happier there.

She continued driving while Hayden slept, glad that she knew the route from Buffalo to Long Island, since, as a child she'd often visited Long Island with her parents. She was almost there, ten minutes at the most, when Ms. Mullard slammed on the brakes, causing Hayden to slam her head into the dashboard.

"Ow… why'd you do that?" Hayden groaned, but Ms. Mullard didn't have to answer. In the middle of the street lay an unconscious teenage boy, probably Hayden's age, with curly chocolate brown hair and olive skin. Two arrows sprouted from his side.

* * *

><p>After being jolted from my sleep, successfully gaining a headache from banging my head on the dashboard, finding an unconscious boy in the middle of the street with two arrows in his side and having to haul him back to the truck, I wasn't in the best of moods.<p>

"Mom…? I don't think any hospitals have recently decided to relocate to the middle of nowhere. Where are we, anyways?" I asked from the back seat, the boys' head resting on my lap. He had a steady, somewhat weak, pulse, and was taking shallow breaths, but I could tell he'd be fine for another hour or so before he really needed medical attention. Call it a girl's intuition.

"Where we're going will help him better then anyplace else could." She said, and left it at that. I sighed, looking down at the boy. He was actually kind of cute, and smelled like grease and a sort of musky smell. Somehow, it smelled really good.

I brought my hand up to trace his full lips, when he shuddered, his eyes fluttering. I jerked my hand back, and he tried sitting up, but fell back down, pain showing on his face.

"Where am I?" He asked, a trace of panic in his voice, when he saw that I was there.

"In a Chevy, heading towards…" I paused, looking at my mom expectantly in the rear view mirror.

"Camp Half-Blood. By the looks of it, I suppose you're a demigod. Are you?" She asked, and he seemed to freeze, surveying the situation quickly before resting against my thigh again.

"Uh, yeah. Are you a demigod too?" He asked my mom, while I watched them curiously. Demigod? Camp Half-Blood?

"No, but my daughter is. I'm mortal." She said, and I arched an eyebrow at her through the rearview mirror. Hercules was a demigod, not me.

"I'm not part god. If I was, I'm pretty sure I'd know." I said. I wasn't feeling all that godly right now, with a killer headache and a killer need to go to sleep. Well, the latter wasn't all that unusual, but I barely ever got sick or had headaches, and when I did get either of them, they weren't usually this bad.

Before either of them could reply to my statement, my mom rolled to a sudden stop on the side of the road.

"We're here. Come on, we should hurry, both of your scents combined will attract too many monsters." My mom said as if I wasn't there. The boy, who I still didn't know the name of, managed to stand, but was still unsteady. After grabbing my duffle, I supported him up the hill, my mom behind us by a few feet.

"This is it, Hayden. I can't stay… listen to him Hayden, he can help you more then I ever could." My mom said, gesturing to the injured boy, as we got to the top of the hill, by a pine tree. I twisted around, but my mom was already leaving, "I love you, honey!" She called, standing by the truck as she waved, before getting in and leaving, making a u-turn to go back the way we come.

"But…" I trailed off, but the boy shook his head.

"She's not allowed in anyways. Plus, my side does seem to have a couple bleeding holes in it. I wouldn't mind being fixed up." He said, but I didn't move. My mom had just… left. She'd left me in the middle of nowhere with a bleeding kid. Was this some kind of sick joke?

But as I turned to see the other side of the hill, I knew we weren't in the middle of nowhere. On the other side of the hill were cabins, a large white house, a pavilion and multiple other things. She had truly left me here with a duffle and an injured boy, all alone, fully depending on me to know what to do.

"I would walk down by myself, but I'm a little weak from losing half of my blood through two holes in my side." The boy said, and I shot a glare at him before beginning the walk down the other side of the hill. There wasn't much I could do now, besides trust my mom and do as the boy tells me to, "I'm Leo, by the way. I would shake your hand, but it's covered in my blood, and I'm pretty sure you probably don't really want to get my blood all over you hand."

"Hayden."

A/N

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though it was a bit rushed. Since it's the weekend, I decided I should update anyways.

Thank you, _MissTechnicality_, for reviewing, and everybody else for putting this story on story alert and favorites.

Whether what you have to say about my story is positive, neutral, negative or downright hateful, tell me about it and how I can fix it. I'll do my best. So, remember to PM me, or just review, and the next chapter will come quicker if I know that someone will actually be reading it.

Thanks!

-Ash Colored Wings


	3. Chapter 3

I felt a bit like puking after I watched the orientation film. Gods, goddesses, demigods, monsters and satyrs… that's one thing I didn't see coming. I wouldn't usually believe anything I saw on TV, but its kind of hard to not believe it when you have a centaur right there.

Chiron, the centaur in charge of camp, left me there at Cabin 11 once he'd introduced me and told the kids of Hermes not to steal my stuff.

"So…" I said awkwardly, but all the kids seemed to be surprised at something about me.

"How old are you, Hayden?" One of the campers asked tentatively.

"Almost fifteen." I said, and the campers all glanced at each other, a few looking shocked while others angry. One pushed past me, muttering about how 'Gods were breaking promises' or something like that. Wonder if his daddy upset him.

After being given a bunk and some clothes, I flopped onto the bed they'd assigned to me. I lay face down, spread eagle as I fell asleep, forgetting that I was in the cabin of thieves.

* * *

><p>It turns out, no one tried to steal Hayden's thing. All were wondering who her godly parent was and why, not to mention <em>how<em>, he or she had broken their promise to claim her when she turned 13.

Brian, the child of Hermes who had left Cabin 11 after Hayden had told them all how old she was, had went to see Chiron, and was bummed. Chiron said nothing could be done until Hayden's godly parent came forth, when their punishment, if any, would be dealt.

He stalked back to the Hermes cabin, not even stealing from the unguarded camp store on the way, but when he got back to Cabin 11, he couldn't help feeling surprised out of his momentary melancholy state of mind. Everyone in the cabin was sleeping, a few snoring loudly. As he entered, his eyelids began to drag and he yawned.

Brian fell flat on his face, in a dead sleep, and he lay snoring alongside his siblings.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I tried kicking whoever was shaking me, but they didn't let go.<p>

"Gah-I'm up, I'm up." I yawned, opening my eyes to see Leo. He looked as good as new, no bleeding holes or anything.

I looked past Leo to see everyone… sleeping? That son of a god… see what I did there? You know, instead of 'Son of a Gun', son of a god! … My excuse for that lame joke is how tired I am; so please… don't use it against me. My other excuse is that I inherited my mother's sense of being able to laugh at humor, but not being able to make any. In other words, my funny scale was at zero.

"Dude! Why do they get to sleep?" I whined, already falling back onto my pillow.

"Its time for dinner, and I'm in no way waking them all up myself." He said, and I glared at him for a few seconds before nodding. I was hungry, so whatever. I began shaking them awake, and too many times was I assaulted with a punch or kick to the gut. What is wrong with these kids?

"Why can't we just leave them?" I groaned after a kid kicked me. What's with all of their reactions? … Right, their trained to kill monsters, and they all probably thought I was the boogieman because I'm so tall and scary. Note sarcasm, since I'm about as tall as a lawn gnome. …Note my sarcasm in my sarcasm note.

Leo didn't answer, and I glared at his back, fighting the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

Once they were all woken up, we went to the dining hall, which they had named the 'Dining Pavilion'. I hope they know we don't _actually_ live during Grecian times in Greece.

I sat down at the Hermes table with the Hermes kids, and took a few moments to load my plate with food. Once one of the other campers had informed me how to get something to drink, by whispering to my goblet, I goblet-whispered my goblet to get me some root beer. And viola! Root beer fill-eth my cup-eth. Maybe they're not so crazy after all.

I was about to begin eating, when I noticed everyone was getting up.

"Uh… guys?' I asked, and someone glanced at me before jerking their chin towards the bonfire. Kids were lined up single file, pushing generous servings into the fire. When I looked closer, it seemed they were putting only the best into the fire, "What are you guys doing, exactly?" I asked the kid in front of me.

"Offerings to the gods. Put the best food on your plate into the fire, and pray to whatever god your offering it to. Since your unclaimed, you can just say 'My father' or 'My mother', and you'll probably get claimed. This is when most campers get claimed." He said, before turning to the bonfire, doing what he had just told me to, whispering a 'To Hermes'.

I swallowed, my nerves seeming to transform into hyped up butterflies in my stomach.

I pushed a good serving of sweet potato fries and brisket into the fire.

"To my dad, whoever you are." I whispered quietly, hoping whoever was behind me wouldn't hear. The whole 'whispering to a fire while pushing food into it' concept was still new to me, and I was a bit embarrassed.

The talking in the pavilion ceased for a moment, and all the eyes gravitated to mine. I could hear a few snickers and whispers around me.

"Great, another kid of Hypnos…"

"Wonder how long until she begins gaining weight…"

"How much do you want to bet this will be the longest we'll ever see her awake?"

I couldn't quite place who was saying what, since there had to be almost two hundred kids at the least. I glanced up, where all the kid's eyes were looking at, but all I saw was something white just fading.

"All hail Hayden Mullard, daughter of Hypnos, god of sleep." Chiron said, and all bowed their heads for a few seconds.

Wait… so daddy dearest… was the god of sleep? What I knew about Hypnos was that he was brother to Thanatos, god of death, and son of Nyx, goddess of night. He had an appearance in the Illiad, though I don't quite remember what he did or said.

Besides that, I didn't know anything about him. It was weird to think that I finally knew who my father was, half my flesh and blood, but I still only know as much as the next guy.

I frowned, going to sit at the table Chiron was gesturing me to sit at.

A/N

Probably not the best, since all that happened was I told you something that you already knew/expected. I hope you liked it anyways!

Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. I was going to try naming the people who reviewed each chapter, but I decided that I'm not doing. I appreciate you just as much (which is a lot) but my updates will be faster if I don't have to go back and check up on each name to make sure I got it exactly right.

Thanks for reading, and leave some feedback!

-Ash Colored Wings


	4. Chapter 4

In the end, I really didn't care about whether or not I knew Hypnos personally. Being his daughter was _beyond_ awesome. I could sleep all day and no one cared. Heck, I could sleep all week and no one would care.

After calling my mom, she'd said that I was spending the summer here. I was a bit mad at her, but I just slept it off. Actually, I was beginning to sleep everything off. Overall, if I didn't have a good metabolism, I'd probably be twenty pounds heavier by now, at the least, since whenever I ate I ate a lot to make up for the lost meals.

The second week after I got to camp, I was beginning to feel… lazy and restless. That was saying something, since I'd been content to stay in bed all day, every day for almost two weeks. I rolled over in bed, and despite wanting to get up to go do something, I still felt sleepy. I yawned, forcing myself to sit up.

Clovis was snoring on the besides me, muttering about peanut butter. Huh… I wonder if the children of Hypnos all dreamed about peanut butter at some point. Lydia, one of my other half sisters, didn't talk in her sleep, so I don't know what she was dreaming about. After changing out of my pajamas and into some actual clothes, I put my golden-ish blond hair into a ponytail. It was getting greasy, so I should probably take a shower soon… I hadn't taken one in a week or something.

I wrinkled my nose at the thought of how bad I must look and smell, grabbing a towel before heading out. The light momentarily blinded me, and I realized I was looking straight into the sunrise. No one was up yet, so when I got to the bathhouse, I was the only one there. I quickly showered before redressing, throwing the towel in a hamper attached to the wall.

When I got out, people were beginning to walk around, mainly Apollo campers. The whole 'Rising with the Sun' thing applies with them. I looked around camp, wondering what to do. What did kids do here all the time?

I decided to start with breakfast. The nymphs were just waking up, and a few were entering the pavilion with trays of food. I loaded my plate with breakfast potatoes and two breakfast burritos before offering one of the burritos to Hypnos at the fire. I sat at my table, chewing slowly as the other campers stumbled in, most rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Ah, nice of you to join us, Hayden." Chiron said, smiling as he walked past to sit at the head table.

"Yup… Hey, Chiron!" I called before he got to the table, and he stopped, turning around, "What am I supposed to do?" I asked, and he smiled.

"We don't have an official schedule for the children of Hypnos, so you may join up with any cabin you wish to. I'll have a schedule made if you like." Chiron said, and I shrugged.

"Actually, can I do what I want?" I asked. I didn't feel like a schedule, I just wanted to do something. Maybe go tanning with the Aphrodite cabin, or pick strawberries with nymphs.

"If that is what you'd like, then yes. But if you choose to do activities every day, then we'll have a schedule set up." Chiron said, and I nodded before he went to sit at the head table.

After I finished eating, I stood, looking around for a second. What to do, what to do…

I decided to walk around till I saw something interesting. I didn't feel like sitting still, so no tanning or archery. I didn't feel like doing too much, so no sword fighting. Now that I thought about it, I really didn't feel like doing anything. Except sleeping.

I pushed the thought out of my head and decided to go for a walk. I was passing by the forest when I saw something shining in the forest. I squinted at it, but it seemed to be getting farther away.

I looked around for a second, looking for some sort of knife to use since I knew that the forests had monsters in them. I glanced back at the forest. I could barely see it now. Groaning, I began running after it. I tried to make as little noise as possible, but I don't think I did all that well. If I died because of this, I bet Chiron would use me as an example for the younger campers.

"_Remember kids, don't run into the forest unarmed because you think you see something shiny. Hayden Mullard did, and she was ripped apart by flesh eating bunnies. Got that?"_

Yeah… I'm not that imaginative. The thought of being ripped apart by a monster didn't make me slow down, and I decided that if I had a run in with a monster I'd just run away as fast as I could. I successfully ignored the fact that I couldn't outrun an elephant in quick sand.

When I got closer, I couldn't look at it because it was so bright. I was about twenty feet away when it began moving away again. It moved out of sight and I began sprinting. For all I knew, this could be a dream, even though it didn't feel like one.

I finally caught up, but now, it was growing. I looked away, the light blinding me momentarily. It began fading, and out of the corner of my eye I could see it change into something humanoid. When I looked back, a tall, thin man in a white suit stood there.

He was clean-shaven and had wavy black hair down to his chin. I couldn't quite tell his age, and his tan Mediterranean skin seemed to have a glow to it. Not a healthy glow, more like a godly glow. His eyes were sky blue, like mine, and but prettier, somehow.

"Hello, Hayden. Do you know who I am?" He asked. His voice was low and soothing, and his white teeth flashed as he spoke. If he weren't a god (I don't know how I knew, but I was sure that he was a god), and hundreds of millennia's older then me, you would think I'd have thought he was hot. But… it didn't feel right.

"I have a guess…" I said and he nodded, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"I've waited nearly sixteen years, Hayden. Its good to finally speak with my daughter."

A/N

This chapter might've been a bit dull, I apologize. I have a headache, but this is the last day of the weekend so I decided to update anyways.

Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites, I enjoy knowing someone is reading this. I know this story isn't perfect, so please leave some feedback of any kind if you spot anything that either doesn't go along with the books or anything else I messed up.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!

-Ash Colored Wings


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad?" I nearly choked on my spit as I finally comprehended what the man had said.

"Yes, Hayden. I am Hypnos, your father." He said, and I closed my gaping mouth for a second. How should I react to this? Should I be cold or angry? I could be, since I had a reason to be, but I felt like I should just be positive about this whole situation since he'd even visited me.

"Er… hi?" I said after a few moments of silence. I swallowed, my throat thick with cotton.

The god/male model/dad smiled, walking forward. The white glow dimmed around him, but could still be seen if you looked.

"Do not be so timid. You are my daughter, and I expect you to act as such." He said, wrapping his arms around me when he was close enough. I resisted yelling 'Stranger danger!' and waited until he let go, "What's wrong?" He asked, taking a step back.

"Nothing… I'm just kind of taking this all in." I said, biting the inside of my cheek. Until now, I hadn't really believed in the gods or me being the daughter of one. It just seemed too good to be true, since I, out of all people, would be the last person to be the daughter of a god.

Now that I knew of this world, I could easily imagine me being the dumb mortal that got chased by monsters every day, or a target to hate by the gods for whatever I managed to do if I met one, but never the daughter of a god. If you ever met me, a girl who averaged from a 1.5 GPA to a 2.0, if I was lucky, who had never gone to the same school two years in a row and had about as many friends as good grades, you'd see what I mean.

"Ah, well. Should I return in a few days?" He asked, more uncertain then before.

"No, no. Today is fine… what do you want, anyways?" I asked. I'd heard from Clovis that, to the gods, a few days would be more like a few years. My patience would probably wear thin after a few minutes of waiting for him to come back, so I don't think I'd be able to hold out for even a few days.

"Ah, Hayden. That's the thing… I can't tell you exactly what's happening." He said, and I frowned slightly. What was the point of him coming here, again? So he can tell me that he can't tell me what's happening… because _that's_ some useful information to have.

"So… you visited because…?" I trailed off, and in forethought realized that might've been something incredibly stupid to say to a god, since most would think their mere presence is enough to make someone beg on their knees.

"There are always loopholes." He said, a small, gloating smirk on his face.

"I still don't know where this is going." I sighed, and his smirk shifted into a small smile.

"You will, in time. Lord Apollo recently got a prophecy, about the children of mine achieving a glory as great as the glory of the missing son of Poseidon. There is more, but I am not allowed to reveal it." He said, and I frowned slightly before nodding. The missing son of Poseidon was obviously Percy Jackson, the boy who had tipped the scales in the Titan War one or two years ago. From what I heard, his _glory_ was about the equivalent of Hercules's. In other words, he was kind of a big deal.

"And you think its me the prophecy is talking about?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

On one hand, I really wanted to be the one in the prophecy. I would get all the glory, the fame, the popularity, you know, all that jazz. But, on the other side, I'm not so naïve to believe that I wouldn't lose anything along the way. Compared to other kids at camp, I was pretty innocent, in the way that I'd never witnessed bloodshed. You could tell what kids had seen death. You could see it in their eyes, when they think no one is looking. I don't know if I want to, or if I'm ready to, lose that innocence.

"The prophecy gave hints about which child of mine it would be. It is, without a doubt, you. Unless I have some other golden haired, hazel eyed daughter that I have yet to know about." He said. He seemed happy for me, but he had a strange look in his eye.

Unfortunately, I was able to decipher that look. It was a look someone wore when they were looking at someone or something that was already doomed, someone who was going to die and nothing could be done to slow or stop that death. In other words, this prophecy had most likely prophesized my great heroic _death_.

**Important A/N**

I really meant to update sooner, but between a writers block and my laziness, I didn't… so, consider this as a delayed weekend update!

Onto the actual important part of this authors note… I do have ideas about where this story will be going, but to be honest, this isn't my priority story on Fanfiction. I'm going to be focusing on my story _Cameron_, which should be finished soon, but until I finish it, updates to this story will be slower.

I am not abandoning this story, but my plot bunnies have moved onto Chronicle of Narnia themed plots, so I'm not as interested as I was at the beginning. I would only ever abandon a story if I can absolutely not think of any actual future plot, and this story does have one.

Updates will be slower, but they will be happening! Thank you for the reviews, and I'm looking forward to some feedback!

Thanks for reading this longer then average authors note!

-Ash Colored Wings


	6. Chapter 6

I slumped in the lounge chair in the Big House, rubbing my neck.

"Why me?" I asked, and Chiron, who had been speaking with a camper, sighed. I'd already asked him a few times, and it was always the same answer. Dumb centaur.

"It may not be you, but from what Hypnos told me, I believe it is. We presume that the prophecy is to be fulfilled soon, as the situation we are in at the present is the one the prophecy foretells about." He said, basically quoting himself from the last twenty times I'd asked him. Can you actually quote yourself, or are you just repeating what you said before? Huh, never thought about that…

"Why, oh why?" I groaned, rolling over in my chair and stuffing my face in a pillow. Within seconds, I was asleep.

* * *

><p>"Has the girl left the camp yet?" The empousai, Gillian, asked as the dark wavy haired man walked in to the high-ceilinged cave. He smirked, but shook his head.<p>

"I don't believe so. I spoke to Chiron, telling him the whole _prophecy_." He said, pausing for effect, "He seemed a bit suspicious of me, but he believes I am Hypnos."

"Good… now let me get that awful aura off of you. I might actually mistake you as a god." Gillian said, scowling.

"Don't mention those idiots around me. They raised me, they made me fall in love, and then they killed me." He scowled, matching Gillian's, who had went to get a spell book.

"Don't be such a drama queen, honey. You were an inch away from death, and I personally made sure you did not die. You should be thanking me for making you immortal at all." Gillian said as she hefted the book onto the ground in front of the man.

She quickly recited a spell, and the glow faded. Scars appeared on his visible skin, mainly gravitating around his chest, though he did bore a scar on his lower lip.

"Sometimes I feel it would have been better were you to have let me die." The man sighed, beginning to walk to the small pond at the far end of the cave. A gap in the cave ceiling allowed a bit of light to shine on the pond, illuminating it. He knelt down, looking at the water but not touching it.

He glared at his reflection, his lip curling. He could have lived happily as an average man, with a normal wife and a son and a daughter. But of course not. Aphrodite had to steal him away and raise him herself. The parenting eventually was shared with Persephone, and so had begun a tug of war, him having to be so unfortunate that he was the rope.

Gillian glanced over from where she was still pouring over the book, looking for spells that could be of use. She was the daughter of Hecate, like all empousai, and had gotten more of her mother's magic in her veins then the average empousai, so she was able to perform more serious magic.

"Calm your thoughts. What has happened is done, and you can only change the future." Gillian soothed as she walked towards him, her one hoof clopping with every other footstep.

She had seen him in the state many times and she knew he would continue to mourn for himself if she left him to his thoughts. She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I assure you, Adonis, you will have your revenge on the gods soon."

* * *

><p>Argus dropped me off at an airport with a backpack and no idea what I was doing. Chiron told me I was going to Dallas and gave me a ticket. Someone was supposedly meeting me there, one of his personal friends. Judging from what I knew, it would probably be some guy everyone knows about but no one actually believes exists. Like the Green Giant.<p>

After checking in and going through airport security (incredibly tight, since it was an international airport), I bought myself a chicken sandwich and went to sit down at my gate.

Chiron said the prophecy directly specified I was to be alone, and I was kind of bummed about that. I was hoping Leo Valdez would be able to come. He was dreamy… as in I literally dreamt about him, not as in I'm a creepy fangirl who watches him when I think he's not watching.

I went to throw the wrapper away when something caught my eye. Someone was waving at me. I looked over, and grinned.

"Dad?" I asked, seeing him standing in the middle of the walkway. I quickly went and grabbed my backpack before walking over. We hugged quickly, and I couldn't quit smiling. Twice in a week. Most people were lucky to see their godly parent twice in their whole _life_.

"Where are you going? I can get you there twice as fast." He asked, and I nodded to the electric sign above the desk for my gate.

"Dallas." I said, and he nodded.

"How are you feeling about the whole quest?" He asked as he gently guided me back towards security with a hand on the small of my back.

"Nervous, but I think it'll turn out alright. As long as I don't, you know, die." I didn't laugh at the horribly likely joke, "Anyways, where are we going?" I asked.

"While I can transport with people around, its easier not to." He explained, and I nodded.

When we got to a deserted terminal, a sign warning it was 'Under Renovation', I was beginning to feel my senses begin to tingle. That might sound confusing, but all it really feels like is an oncoming sneeze, when your eyes water and your nose itches.

"I think something is nearby… something feels… wrong." I said, looking around. Hypnos stopped, a small smirk forming.

"Demigods are more observant then I believed, Gillian." He said loudly, and while he was looking at me, I could tell he wasn't talking to me. I stared at him, backing away slightly. Was he crazy or something? Or did he think my name was Gillian?

"And that is why you never underestimate or overestimate the children of the gods." A new, feminine voice said from behind me, slightly to my right. I turned around to see an empousai strutting out from behind a plastic sheet that I had previously assumed had been hung up by construction workers. If it weren't for her mismatched legs, flaming hair, creepy red eyes, and fangs, she'd be gorgeous.

She seemed Russian in features, with the high cheekbones, strong facial attributes and long legs. Even if those legs were half metal and half donkey.

In my distracted state, something wrapped around my neck and arms. I realized it was someone holding me from behind immediately. It was my dad.

"B-but… she's a monster!" I said, trying to squirm out of his grip, but I was unsuccessful.

"And I'm not your father." He said, and I stopped squirming.

"_What_?" I asked, my voice a pitch higher. My throat filled with cotton as my mind began to encompass the wide range of things this meant.

Such as, I'd never really met my father. There'd never been a prophecy, since Chiron said 'Hypnos' was the first to tell him anything. Which meant that this had all been set up. Which meant I wasn't in for all that glory, and I never really was part of a prophecy.

One thing hadn't changed though. I was just as likely to die, if not more so then before.

A/N

This wasn't at all what I was planning, but I was bored with the dull idea of 'Famous quest, prophesized glory, right away meeting with godly parent, bla-de-bla-de-bla, true love and a happy ending'. So I mixed it up. Probably should change the summary…

But whatever. Thanks for all the feedback! I appreciate it. Leave some feedback on whatever you feel like, even if you want to talk about you sickly pet parrot's anti-fiber diet. I'll read it, and I'll answer any questions you ask. If I know the answer, that is.

Thanks for reading!

-Ash Colored Wings


	7. Chapter 7

The man who I'd believed was my father gently pushed me into the back seat of an older black Lincoln, before going around to the other side to slide in next to me. I was too shocked that I got in without a fight; since I'd already spent days believing that the man was my father just to find out he was actually a stranger.

"What do you want?" I asked finally, trying to not sound like a cliché actress in some even-more-so cliché movie. The empousai slid into the driver seat and began speeding out of the airport, swerving to avoid the constant traffic.

"Just a little revenge." The man said, and I frowned.

"What did _I _do?" I asked, crossing my arms and turning to look at him. The glow around him had faded, and scratches had appeared on his skin. Only one marred his face, but it was enough to give him a lethal look.

"_You _didn't. Your father's extended family did." He said, watching me shamelessly, "Do you know why it was so easy for you to believe I was your father?" He asked.

"No, I don't." I said coolly, turning to face the back of the seat in front of me.

"Because you've never met your father and long to. You were willing to accept anything as long as it was what you wanted. Because of your fathers absence in your life, you were unable to tell the difference between him and I, which, in the end, made you an easy target." He said, and I turned and glared at him.

"Who _are_ you?" I asked in a 'Who-do-you-think-you-are?' tone. Or, I think I did. I was a bit shaken from being caught hostage by two of the smartest monsters alive, and wasn't as suave as I would have liked to be.

"You probably know me. Take a wild guess." He said, and my brows furrowed as I looked at him. I don't really think he was a god, but he didn't have the same quality that monsters did. While I sensed the empousai before I saw her, I didn't feel anything from the man.

"You're not a god." I said slowly, and he nodded just as slowly.

"You're on the right track." He said, and I heaved a sigh.

"You're not a monster." I said, and he nodded again, watching me with an amused smirk, "And you're not human…?" I asked, unsure. Though he didn't have the glow that made me label him as a god, he still seemed like he was a million years old, though he physically looked like he was a mortal, part-time male model, part-time mafia member. It was just a feeling, but it was a strong feeling.

"Not anymore." He said, and I nodded slowly.

"So you're immortal. Not human, not a god, not a monster. Just… immortal." I said, and he nodded, "And I should know you? As in you're in myths?" I asked, and he nodded again.

"Though, in the myths, I _apparently_ died." He said, smiling like it was a joke.

All I could think about was Hercules, but he was a demigod. Eh… maybe… yeah, I got nothing.

"I've got no idea." I said. I realized this had become a sort of game, and wondered why I wasn't totally freaked like they always show the people in the movies. Maybe it was because I wasn't at gunpoint, and I wasn't restrained in anyway. I honestly have no idea though; I'm not exactly an expert at these things.

"I'll give you a hint. My mortal life was influenced heavily by Aphrodite, though Persephone played a part also." He said, and an idea sparked in my mind. I relayed the information, since I might just be imagining. But it all fit.

He was extremely handsome. In the myths, he was supposedly dead. From what I could see, a bear or something of the sort had mauled him. His life spoken of in the myths had a lot to do with Aphrodite and Persephone. He was once human.

"Adonis?" I asked, disbelief evident in my life. He smiled, basically proving what I'd said. People could say 'I'm pretty much an Adonis' or 'you're a living Adonis', but this wasn't _a _Adonis. This _was _Adonis.

"Bingo. Took you long enough." He said, and I sat still for a second, more shocked then I had been when I'd been kidnapped.

"Huh." I muttered, sitting back in my seat, "But… Hypnos wasn't in any of those myths. Have you even met him?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Maybe. It was thousands of years ago, and I don't remember as much as I'd like to." He said, and I frowned.

"So… why do you need me again? And why do you want revenge?" I asked, and he rolled his eyes before sighing as if he'd already explained it a few times.

"You demigods are all the same. You're too heroic for your own good. So, if I can lure out a bunch of demigods from the camp, telling them of some great quest, the gods will be forced to comply with me to get you all. They will give me what I want, and they will get all of their sweet little mutants back." He said, and I nodded, ignoring the 'mutant' comment.

"That's a pretty mellow plan. Where does all the evil come in?" I asked, and he laughed.

"You would like to know, wouldn't you? You shall see when I receive what I ask of the gods…" He smiled, his eyes drifting and slightly glazing over, "Yes… you shall see." I barely heard him, and I wasn't sure if I was even intended to.

"Whatever, dude." With that last sentiment, I leaned against the car door. I wasn't in the mood for battling a resurrected immortal today.

A/N

Sorry for the extremely late update! I'm working on two other stories, and I updated them all today and yesterday. I'll maybe update again this weekend, but I'm not sure.

I appreciate all your reviews, and I'm looking forward to whatever you have to say about this chapter! I didn't reread the last chapter, so if something is a little off, don't mind telling me.

Thanks for reading!

-Ash Colored Wings


End file.
